Out of control
by Malluchan
Summary: Tsubasa is woken by Kenta, who is holding a dictionary. Ryuga's on the chandelier. And then FuturePaige, Autumn, Luis, and MJ show up. Could things get crazier? Written for Muse's contest.


Oh, nuts...I wrote a WHOLE LOT on this story and then...

I PRESSED SOMETHING WRONG ON THE KEYBOARD AND IT GOT DELETED! So this is my second rewrite, people.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Tsubasa jolted upright to find Kenta standing over him with a dictionary.

"What's the big idea, Kenta? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Tsubasa, you have GOT to come out here. NOW."

"What's the matter?" groaned the sleepy teenager. Woe befall you should you interrupt a sleeping Tsubasa.

"Everyone's on caffeine pills!"

Tsubasa gasped. "What?"

"Tsubasa, SOMEBODY PUT CAFFEINE PILLS IN EVERYONE'S FOOD."

"Go get Madoka to deal with it", groaned Tsubasa, and rolled over to sleep again.

"Madoka's food was also caffeinated."

"No..."

Tsubasa and Madoka were the only sane people in the manor. If she was gone, Tsubasa was virtually on his own.

He stumbled into the kitchen. This was the first thing he heard:

"GUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEAR SGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEARSGUMMYBEAR S..." It was Kyouya. Worse than the time he was on chocolate.

"WHO WOULD DO THIS!?" He whirled on Kenta.

"I..I have no idea! It wasn't Masamune or Gingka, they wouldn't have poisoned their own food. It wasn't me, and you and Ryuga wouldn't do this to yourselves."

"Ryuga...we'd better go get him", murmured Tsubasa. He and Kenta headed for the stairs.

Kyouya attempted to follow them, but collapsed on the steps. "Alisdhsfdjkhanscafbahef..."

Kenta threw a distressed look in Kyouya's direction. "We'd better hurry." He raced up the stairs ahead of Tsubasa and flung open Ryuga's bedroom door.

Ryuga wasn't there.

What they did find was Gingka, prowling around like a cat and roaring at the bed. He focused his feral gaze on Tsubasa and let out a menacing growl. Tsubasa slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

"Look up", gasped Kenta. Oh, so that's where Ryuga was. He was on the chandelier above the foyer, screaming like a little girl.

"Okay, it's okay, Ryuga. We'll get you down."

"I-I don't w-want to come d-down", gasped Ryuga.

"Why?"

"B-because this house is f-filled with M-MANIACS!"

"Come on, Kenta. We've got other things to worry about."

"What if he falls off the chandelier?"

"Let's put the couch under it just in case."

But halfway down the staircase they heard a scream.

It was Paige-from-the-future, standing in the foyer with a bag of groceries, looking up at the chandelier.

"Guys! What's he doing on my chandelier!?" She yelled at Tsubasa and Kenta.

"He's hiding from Gingka who's locked in his bedroom."

"Ooo..kay. WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Somebody put caffeine pills in the soup last night", Kenta piped up.

"Who would do that?", mused Tsubasa once more.

Masamune grabbed a cucumber from FuturePaige's grocery bag and started swatting Yu with it.

"I bet I know who did it", FuturePaige intoned gravely, dropping the grocery bags. She raised her arms dramatically.

"MJ, You have been summoned!"

All of a sudden, with a pop like a hundred bursting balloons, a brown haired girl appeared in the living room. It was MJ, the girl who had somehow learned to control the world of Beyblade.

"Uh..oh hi, FuturePaige. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, do you have to summon me at the worst of times?"

Tobii ran by with pants on his head.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" FuturePaige yelled angrily.

MJ tugged at the hem of her pajama shirt anxiously. "I brush my teeth so I don't get cavities, silly...it's night where I live, you know..."

"No, I mean GET EVERYONE HYPER."

"Oh. I'm trying to win a contest." She looked up at the chandelier. "Oh, hi there, Ryu-chi!...you know, you better get him off that. The thing's gonna fall soon."

"You are NOT gonna crash my chandelier."

"Okay, okay. You guys have fun now!" AND there went MJ in a cloud of smoke, the one person who could get rid of the problem.

"Ryuga, get down!" called Paige.

"N-no way!"

"What if she really does make the chandelier fall down?"

"She won't do that, Ryuga's her favorite. She'd never kill him."

"She might, you know..."

"Nah." At that moment, Masamune hurled his lethal cucumber in Kenta's direction and Kenta passed out.

"LEAVE HIM! SAVE YOURSELF!" screamed FuturePaige.

"WE NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND!" Tsubasa scooped up Kenta and he and FuturePaige raced towards his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What do we do now?" panted FuturePaige.

"Let's climb out the window and escape to the mall until the caffeine wears off."

"Good idea."

FuturePaige and Tsubasa climbed out the window and ran to the front of the manor where there was a road towards the mall. But they were stopped by a stocky bald man in a suit.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Butler. I'm here to stop you from leaving the manor."

"Why?...Who put you up to this?"

"A short brown haired girl in pajamas with snappy hair kidnapped Artemis Fowl and said if I don't do what she says we'll never see him again."

"Oh, NOW SHE'S JUST CHEATING!" FuturePaige screamed. "MJ, YOU ARE SUMMONED!"

The next thing he knew, Tsubasa was smacked in the head with a large stuffie. Great, first the dictionary and now this!?

A furious MJ stood behind him in her pajamas with a huge panda under her arm.

"FUTUREPAIGE, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Evidently you're awake enough to kidnap Artemis Fowl."

"FuturePaige, if you don't watch it, I'm going to start dreaming about Beyblade when I go to sleep. And when I dream about Beyblade, BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"Okay, okay!"

"And FuturePaige..."

"Y..yeah?"

"Your chandelier will fall tonight." MJ gave Tsubasa and FuturePaige an ominous look, and then disappeared. Butler shoved them both back inside.

Ryuga screamed again as the front door opened. FuturePaige sighed. "What's the one thing that will make them be quiet?"

Tsubasa was about to answer when Nile raced past on a horse he had got from somewhere and Zeo chased after him furiously, yelling "NILE GET OFF MY UNICORNZ!"

His answer was lost in the sea of ruckus.

Then FuturePaige screamed. Tsubasa turned to her, alarmed, to find a piranha-monkey trying to eat her leg. He flung the fish at Tobii and knelt down beside FuturePaige.

"FuturePaige, what's happening?"

"Nooo..." she moaned.

"What is it?"

"She's dreaming about us..."

And then the chandelier fell.

All was silent for a moment as FuturePaige and Tsubasa stared in horror at the jumble of glass and twisted bronze.

And then: "Where's Ryuga?" Cried Tsubasa. FuturePaige looked up and he followed her gaze; Ryuga was hanging on to the banister. And then MJ appeared and pulled him over the rail to the floor of the stair walkway, and he gasped like a fish out of water.

"There's mah good deed fer the day", she drawled, winked at FuturePaige, and disappeared once more.

"That's it!" screamed FuturePaige. "I'm outta here!" And then she too disappeared, in a flash of blue lightning. FuturePaige had gone back to the future, where she was JustPaige.

And Tsubasa was alone.

A scream from the kitchen brought him running.

There in the midst of the kitchen table was a girl, a girl he'd never seen before. His eyes widened in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

"I got whisked here by a coupla psychos-some girl who had pajamas on and a weird Mexican guy..."

"MJ and Luis," murmured Tsubasa. "So who are you?"

"My name's Autumn and I'm supposed to be taking over earth. BUT FOR SOME REASON I'M HERE."

"Ooo...kay. This is the situation-" And then suddenly everybody was in the kitchen, even Madoka who had her head stuck in the fridge. Things were going in fast forward, everything spun. Autumn screamed and pulled out a sword.

Zeo, Toby, Masamune, Gingka, Yuu, Nile, Madoka, and the fridge swirled past in a flurry of limbs and then ran into the living room, pulling Tsubasa and Autumn along with them. They deposited the two people on the couch and disappeared.

Things were getting seriously weird.

Everybody ran upstairs and stomped on Ryuga and then disappeared into the bedrooms. Kyouya got up off the stairs and resumed his gummy bear war cry. Tsubasa ran to the second floor landing, grabbed Ryuga, and pulled him through the wreckage of the chandelier into the kitchen, along with Autumn.

"Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, uh. I carry it around."

The only one left in the kitchen was Dunamis, who was cutting up spaghetti with a cleaver.

"Where did that spaghetti come from?" Gasped Ryuga.

"I have no idea."

"Hungry?" Laughed Dunamis evilly. Autumn chased him out of the kitchen with her sword. Out the window, Ryuga and Tsubasa could see Masamune dumping Butler into the pool.

Suddenly a huge piano crashed through the ceiling and turned into a million tiny rainbows.

"MJ! WAKE UP!" wailed Ryuga desperately. The rainbows turned back into a piano and walked out the door.

Gingka crashed through the wall with scissors of doom, followed by Madoka who still had the fridge on her head. Tsubasa hoisted Ryuga and Autumn and her sword over both shoulders and raced to his room where Kenta was still asleep. He unlocked the door, rushed in again, and locked the door behind him. It was then that he realised Autumn was still outside. He unlocked it and yanked her in the door.

"Let's stay here until the caffeine wears off", gasped Tsubasa.

Autumn stood menacingly. "I'm sick of this. I should be back at the winter fortress by now. LUIS! I SUMMON YOU!"

A 6-foot-tall Mexican boy suddenly popped into the room, looking dazed.

"What on earth is happening in here?"

"You and that girl MJ summoned Autumn here and ruined our lives!" Screamed Ryuga and Tsubasa.

"That girl..." muttered Luis.

"WELL, FIX IT!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. MATT! I SUMMON YOU!" A little boy with a fake machine gun came and started shooting the window. "MATT! Stop that! I need you to go wake up your sister."

"With a bucket of ranch dressing?"

"If you could find one, that would be good."

"MAKE SURE IT GETS IN HER EYES", hissed Ryuga evilly.

"Good deal." And Matt was gone.

"Autumn, I summon you to the Winter Fortress!" Autumn was gone. Then MJ reappeared in the room, covered in ranch dressing.

"FIX IT", snarled Tsubasa.

"Okay, okay. Kindel Manor, I summon you to state of the previous day!" Instantly the damage of Kindel Manor was fixed.

"All bodies present with caffeine-I summon you to Unconscious state!" Snoring was heard a floor down.

"Ryuga! I summon you to regular earth!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"He needs help getting out of his state of shock. FuturePaige, you've been summoned!"

FuturePaige was back in her house.

"Luis!"

"Yeah?"

"I summon you to regular earth!" And she and Luis vanished.

Tsubasa and FuturePaige stared at each other, astounded.

And then, Tsubasa said: "I'm going back to bed."

"You do that. Man, caffeine pills should totally be outlawed..." And FuturePaige went to eat breakfast with the walking piano.

* * *

There it is! Hope you liked it!

Autumn and the Winter Fortress are accredited to my BFF Luis. That's all!


End file.
